


hold my hand

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Kuroo finally decided to take it upon himself to take their usual dates and their relationship a step further, and initiate hand holding.





	hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captain_daichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_daichi/gifts).



> Hope you'll like it, Noemi! Belated Happy Birthday! <3

Kuroo wouldn’t even be surprised if he actually gets some sort of abrasion with the number of times he’s wiped his sweaty hands over the rough material of his jeans. In fact, his hands already feel tingly, and there is some stinging sensation whenever it makes contact with his jeans yet again.

He’s never wiped his hands this much before. He wasn’t even this nervous when he confessed and finally asked Sawamura out for real, when the budding affection that had started since the training camp had steadily deepened into romance over the course of the following months and long distance Skype calls and frequent text messages. And he didn’t think that his hands would be capable of producing this much sweat in just a matter of minute intervals.

The reason being, is that he’s on a date with Sawamura.

And it’s not that it’s even their first date or anything like that. They had been out and about a few times already, since becoming official a few months ago, after the tension and the undeniable chemistry have been too much to ignore. It’s just that he finally decided to take it upon himself to take their usual dates and their relationship a step further, and initiate hand holding.

He had fantasied about how he would do it a lot of times, replaying it like a movie in his mind. He’ll gently hold Sawamura’s hand, and casually link them together as they walk along the streets without saying anything. Sawamura will be surprised at the action, and he’ll give Kuroo a look and try to take his hand back. But Kuroo, wouldn’t let him, and he’ll hold on tighter instead.

Sawamura, knowing that Kuroo’s not about to free his hand, would willfully look forward, try to be unfazed by the whole thing, but his pretty blush would give him away. The pretty blush that Kuroo will see because he’s actually watching Sawamura from the corner of his eye. Then he’ll smile triumphantly, and give himself a mental pat on his back, his prize being the warmth of Sawamura’s hand against his and the image of them walking together, side by side, particularly proud of showing their relationship.

Kuroo’s actually convinced himself that there’s no other way that it’s going to go, that he’s confident that he’ll be able to do it. But as it is, while his nerves may not be getting in the way, the circumstances they find themselves in are rendering Kuroo’s attempts futile, and even pathetic.

His first attempt was while they were walking from the station to the movie theatre. He had matched Sawamura’s brisk steps, as they converse. It’s the opportunity he’d always dream of and the perfect scenario he’s imagined. He’s ready to take Sawamura’s hand, when a man walked hurriedly in between the two of them, carefully insinuating himself at the small gap. They had both been startled by the action and the confidence Kuroo’s mustered instantly disappeared. Before he could try again, they’ve already arrived in front of the theatre.

His next attempt, was rather cliché, but he’s gotten quite impatient, especially with how close he’d been earlier. He’d thought that it wouldn’t be so bad if he actually does it while they’re watching a movie. At least, its failsafe, in that there is no way anyone could get in between them, and this is probably going to be easier since they’re both stationary rather than moving.

He’d look down on Sawamura’s hand on top of the armrest, making sure that it’s there before he makes a move. Looking back at the screen, he slowly and inconspicuously lifts his arm then puts his hand on top of Sawamura’s. But Sawamura had chosen that time, that specific time, to get a popcorn from their shared bowl. It’s comical, with how timely he took off his hand, just as Kuroo’s landed down on the armrest. It took Kuroo’s everything to resist the urge to face palm himself at his fail.

The walk to the restaurant had gone in a similar fashion. Kuroo didn’t even stop and think, and just decided to go for broke, when Sawamura moved away from him, in favor of looking over the window of a per shop, fascinated by the displayed dogs, lounging inside their respective cages. Kuroo had actually groaned and pulled at his hair at his misfortune, the thought of Sawamura purposely foiling his plans had actually crossed his mind, before he dismiss it completely.

Things are just not going the way he wants them to go today.

—–

Daichi glances at Kuroo with worried eyes. He’s noticed that Kuroo’s been quite annoyed, as they walk to the movie theatre. He’s also been quiet, since they came out, and now, sitting opposite each other in the booth, Daichi clearly sees how sullen he looks, what with the way his lips are slightly pouted and his eyebrows scrunched in a small frown. He’s also been giving Daichi’s hand a look of something akin to frustration.

“Is there something wrong, Kuroo?” He finally asks, putting the menu down in favor of talking to his boyfriend.

Kuroo flinches a little, snapping out of his thoughts and looks at Daichi. “N-no. It’s nothing,” he says, then sends Daichi’s hand another pointed look.

Daichi frowns and looks down at his own hands, trying to find something wrong, trying to figure out what was about it that’s bothering Kuroo. Obviously, he finds none.

“Are you sure? Because you’ve been quiet since the movie,” he insists. “And, you’ve been looking at my hands funny. Is there something on them?” He continues, cutting the response Kuroo’s about to give him.

Kuroo closes his mouth with a shut and hangs his head guiltily. Daichi leans forward on the table. “I mean, you can tell me. I won’t be offended,” he assures gently. Kuroo murmurs something he didn’t hear.

“What was that?”

Kuroo sighs. “I said, I was trying to hold your hand. I tried while we’re walking, but the man got in the way. I tried at the movies as well, but the popcorn got in the way. And just now, the cute dogs got in the way. There’s always something that wouldn’t let met hold hands with you.”

Daichi blinks, aware that he has his mouth slightly parted. “That’s it? You wanted to hold hands with me?”

“What do you mean that’s it? I wanted to make our first hand holding special.”

Daichi shakes his head at the ridiculousness of his boyfriend. It’s endearing, that’s’s true, but it’s still ridiculous. “Kuroo, if you wanted to hold hands, you could’ve just asked me and saved yourself the frustration.”

Kuroo’s about to retort, but what Daichi said clicks and his expression turns dumbfounded. “You would let me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? We’re dating aren’t we?” Daichi blushes still, when he says that out loud. But it’s the truth so there really isn’t anything wrong or embarrassing about it. “I know not many people do it, but I wouldn’t be opposed to it. You- I mean, we’re boyfriends and that’s just natural…” he trails off softly, bowing his head, unable to meet Kuroo’s eyes any longer, as his cheeks steadily got warmer.

Kuroo opens and closes his mouth for a moment, licks his lips and finally asks “May I hold your hand, Sawamura?”

Daichi scoffs, now over with his embarrassment and even rolls his eyes at Kuroo. He promptly puts a hand on top of the table, with his palm facing up. “Come on, then. What are you waiting for?” he says with a challenging look.

Kuroo hastily wipes his hands across his jeans once again. It still feels tingly, but now because of anticipation. He hovers it, quite hesitatingly over Daichi’s hand, and Daichi got impatient that he just ups and grabs Kuroo’s hands and grips it tight in his.

“There,” he says, looking away from Kuroo, positively blushing again. Kuroo know’s he’s not doing much better, but even then, they held hands the entire time that they eat.


End file.
